Tragic Circumstances
by TheGirlNamedTakara
Summary: A two-shot describing the tragic circumstances that brought my two Grey Wardens together. Complete with murder, betrayal, and all the other goodness that the Dragon Age series is known for. Also includes a lot of insight into the feelings of the Human Noble and City Elf Wardens regarding their origins. There are brief mentions of F!Tabris/Alistair.
1. Part 1

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Highever."

Nyx Tabris glanced over at her companion and lover, Alistair Theirin, with a raised brow. They and the rest of their companions were camped outside the castle of the city in question because Alistair's uncle, Arl Eamon (a man they had saved from certain death along with his son) had pointed them in that direction. The family who ruled over Highever, the Couslands, were friends of his, or so he told them. Nyx had heard of them before, from various elves in her alienage who used to live there. They were known to be fair and kind rulers, earning the loyalty of their people through justice and temperance. With the Blight quickly descending over Ferelden, and Nyx needed to gather all the allies she could in order to end it, and Eamon assured her that the Couslands would lend her their support if he explained to them what really happened at Ostagar, where Ferelden's king was betrayed by his most trusted advisor, Loghain Mac Tyr, who then thrust the blame upon the Grey Wardens, the order of warriors that Nyx and Alistair were both part of. And so Eamon gave Nyx a letter, signed by him and bearing his personal seal. Bryce Cousland, the current teryn of Highever, was a trusted ally of Eamon's, and Nyx was eager to have as many people behind her banner as possible for the coming war.

Nyx rose from her seat on a fallen log. "You won't be coming with me into the castle," she said flatly, making Alistair jump up and begin protesting loudly. "We don't know how the teryn will react to meeting a Grey Warden, or who he will have around him," she snapped, effectively silencing Alistair. "The less people we have moving around in there, the more likely it will be that we remain undetected by others. I am more than enough."

Alistair sighed, looking dejected as he sank back to the ground. "I would try to talk you out of it, but I know it's pointless to argue with you." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Just...be careful in there, won't you? I don't want you hurt."

Nyx's cold amber eyes softened. "Of course," she said softly. "I always am." She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his cheek with her slender hands, pressing her lips gently against his.

Alistair returned her kiss and embraced her. "...Liar," he whispered, making Nyx's lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile.

She pulled away. It was almost midday, and Nyx needed to prepare. She would enter the castle under the guise of an elven messenger, and hopefully, she would leave with allies.

* * *

"This whole business leaves a rather sour taste in my mouth."

Archer Cousland stopped outside the door of the castle's main hall when she heard the sound of her father's voice. He had summoned her, so of course she came as quickly as she was able, but the seriousness in her father's tone made her reluctant to enter. She hated serious discussions.

But as the daughter of Bryce Cousland, the teryn of Highever, she found herself caught up in more than her fair share of them. Why her family decided to include her in any of them, she never knew. Archer was known to be the wild child of her family, always skipping her lessons with Aldous, getting into brawls for fun, and having more one-night stands than a girl her age should. She was a restless person, always seeking out thrills and pleasure everywhere she went, much to the amusement of her father (who never caught wind of her...more intimate affairs, naturally). Her mother, however, was always horrified at Archer's wild behavior, saying that if she kept it up, she would never find a husband. Which was fine by Archer - she never wanted to settle down. Her flippant nature and the several scars that adorned her face from her rougher brawls turned most potential suitors away, anyway. But still, she was a woman, and she wore a small amount of makeup, to please her mother if nothing else. But she kept her sandy blonde hair short, with nothing but a single braid on the left side, and insisted on wearing armor and carrying a bow with her at all times.

"Yes...the betrayal of the Wardens was a shock to us all."

Another man's voice snapped Archer out of her thoughts. The voice was familiar to her...where had she heard it before?

"I trust your men will be arriving shortly? I am eager to march with you to the capital, and help put a stop to all this...unrest." Her father sounded expectant.

"I expect they will be arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow," the man replied. "I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault."

"No, no..." Bryce sighed. "The death of the king and the approach of the darkspawn horde has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call from Loghain a few days ago, myself." Her father was called to the capital? That was news to Archer. Now she was curious...she slipped into the hall quietly. "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow." He looked over and blinked when he noticed Archer standing quietly by the door. "I'm sorry, pup - I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter?"

The man next to him, Howe, was a vaguely familiar face. He was her father's age, a graying older man with sharp features. Bryce had fought with him against the Orlesians years ago - they had been friends for a long time. Archer remembered meeting him before, as well as his sons. He had seemed nice enough before, but she was getting a different vibe from him as he smiled at her.

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear." Archer forced a smile on her face...weird vibe or no, this man was her father's friend.

"And you, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time." Thomas? Archer didn't think he liked her at all. They barely spoke when last they met, and when they did, he had hardly been friendly. Was he trying to set her up with his son?

"I've no interest in an arranged marriage," she said, waving her hand dismissively. In fact, she had no interest in marriage at all, and she never hesitated to tell people how she felt about it.

Bryce laughed. "See what I contend with, Howe? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart." Archer grinned. Her father understood her better than anybody.

"Quiet talented, I'm sure," Howe replied. "...One to watch." It almost sounded like the last bit was said through clenched teeth. Weird vibe intensified...what was that guy's deal, anyway?

* * *

Nyx watched the exchange between Bryce Cousland, Arl Howe, and Bryce's daughter in silence, pretending to tidy the room so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. She had gained entrance to the castle with little trouble, but she froze when she saw Howe. He was in league with Loghain, and she had to remain undetected by him no matter what. So she pretended to be an elven servant while she observed their conversation, completely unnoticed by all three of them.

Nyx had expected Bryce to have children, but that daughter of his was not at all what she pictured. She had expected a daughter of a teryn to be dressed elegantly, with her hair done and makeup covering her face. Instead, the girl that walked in was dressed in a full suit of leather armor, with a longbow strapped to her back and scars adorning her face. Her green eyes were bright and wild, and she seemed a bit wary of Howe. The girl had good instincts.

Bryce continued to speak. "At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." That's right, the teryn and his son were both venturing to the capital. If Nyx had arrived just a day later...

The girl looked startled. "What?!" She frowned. "Why can't I go into battle with you and Fergus?" Nyx raised a brow at her outburst. Not a normal noblewoman by any means...so young and bright, yet so eager to see the horrors of the battlefield...human foolishness never ceased to amaze her.

Bryce chuckled. "I'm sure you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war." Her cheeks puffed out and her lips pursed in dissatisfaction. "She'd _kill_ me if I let you go. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going."

"That's not fair!" the girl cried, "I want to fight!" Nyx resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Tomboy though she seemed to be, the girl still had the stubborn attitude of a child raised in the lap of luxury.

"You'll have your chance soon enough," Bryce assured her. "This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you _must_ keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

She sighed. "...Yes, Father."

"Good girl. In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Denerim ahead of me."

The girl smirked. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She was sharp, that one.

"I must see to Arl Howe's arrangements for the night, and prepare myself for our journey tomorrow." Bryce ruffled his daughter's hair. "Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Nyx's eyes narrowed. It seemed she wouldn't be able to get Bryce alone for some time. Her amber eyes settled on his daughter. She was an interesting one...perhaps it would be useful to shadow her. At the very least, she would be under less scrutiny being near her than her father. Nyx would find Bryce later that night.

* * *

Archer looked over at Arl Howe. She wanted to speak to him a little more before she left to find her brother...something about the man didn't sit well with her. Howe noticed her eyes on him and blinked.

"...Yes?" he asked.

Archer tilted her head, a sly grin stretching across her face. "You say your son is interested in me?" She still found it highly unlikely.

Howe chuckled. "The topic has come up from time to time. The young and their...infatuations."

"I got the impression that Thomas didn't like me," she told him truthfully.

Howe waved his hand. "I'm sure that was _years_ ago. People change." Yes, it had been _years_ ago...and they hadn't seen each other since. Archer doubted his feelings could have changed so drastically under such circumstances. "To be honest," he told her, "I have no expectations. And your father seems determined to let you find your own way. If something did happen-" Which it wouldn't... "-well, we'd address it as befits a family of our stature."

Archer smirked. "Don't hold your breath," she sang, rocking back on her heels and trying hard not to smile when Howe's own became strained.

"Your father's permissiveness has made you willful, indeed. ...It may not always serve you so well."

Her green eyes narrowed slightly. Was that a veiled threat she heard? Her father seemed oblivious, but there was definitely some warning in Howe's tone. She skillfully changed the topic. "I trust the delay with your men is nothing serious." It did seem odd, didn't it, that his men had been progressing so slowly? Very curious...

"Poor weather, I believe." Howe shrugged. "Their progress has been slow, but it's nothing you need to worry about." _Because you're a woman_ , his eyes seemed to suggest. Archer bristled.

"You told my father the delay was _your_ fault."

"In a manner of speaking..." Howe put his hand on his forehead tiredly. "If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains." He laughed. "I confess, my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault." He looked over at Bryce with a mischevious glint in his eye, a look that her father returned with a grin of his own. They really did look like old friends in that moment, and Archer felt her hostility begin to ebb. What was she doing, acting all suspicious of one of her father's oldest friends? What an ass she was.

"I apologize for taking up so much of your time," she said politely. Archer made herself smile brightly at Howe. "I want to wish you well, Arl Howe."

"I..." Howe looked taken aback by her kind words. "Thank you. That is...quite unnecessary." He avoided her gaze, an act that made her skin prickle with suspicion. She begrudgingly cast the feeling aside.

"Well, Father, I'm off now! I'll see you later!" She waved vigorously to Bryce, who laughed as he watched his daughter skip away cheerfully, unaware of the cold amber eyes that followed her.

* * *

"There you are!" Archer was stopped almost as soon as she left the hall by a ginger-haired soldier. She smiled. He was Sir Gilmore, a soldier whom she was proud to be able to call her friend. "Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you too, Sir Gilmore," she said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Gilmore laughed. "Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Archer snickered. Her mabari, Scoundrel, certainly lived up to his name. He was always causing trouble for the castle's cook, who also happened to be her old nanny. He was just like his master, always playing pranks. "Nan is just blowing off steam," she assured Gilmore. "She's always been like that."

Gilmore smiled. "Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog, and quickly. You know these mabari hounds...he'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

"Don't be silly! Scoundrel knows better than to hurt anyone."

Gilmore looked a bit nervous. "I'm...not willing to test that." Then he softened. "You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. 'Smart enough not to talk,' my father used to say." He smiled again. "Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself." _He probably does_ , Archer thought, biting back a laugh. "At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

"To the kitchen, then." Fergus would have to wait.

"Just follow the yelling," Gilmore chuckled. "When Nan's unhappy, she makes sure _everyone_ knows it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Scoundrel was back at Archer's side. Turns out, he was sniffing through the pantry not for food, but because it was infested with giant rats from the Korcari Wilds. The three of them made quick work of the creatures, and although the pantry floor was now littered with furry corpses and rat blood, they no longer posed a threat to the kitchen staff. Sir Gilmore left to attend to some soldier business, and Archer was heading into the castle to find Fergus. On her way, she discovered her mother chatting amiably with three guests. One was an older woman, one of her mother's friends no doubt, another was a beautiful elven woman dressed in an elegant jewel-studded gown, and the other was a tall, rather dashing young man with short red hair.

"...And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year," Archer heard her mother say as she approached them. "The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king!" She turned at the sound of Archer approaching. "Ah, here is my lovely daughter." She eyed her dog with a small amount of annoyance. "I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

Archer put on an expression of mock-horror. "Oh, it was a horrid affair indeed, Mother! Nan's head exploded and Scoundrel ate the kitchen staff!"

Instead of getting even more annoyed by her daughter's sarcasm, the teryna laughed. "Well, at least one of us will have had a decent dinner." Scoundrel barked happily. "Perhaps your hound left something I can feed my guests." She gestured to the graying woman beside her. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon," Landra said, smiling pleasantly.

Ah...Archer remembered. Hadn't Landra been...? "Weren't you drunk?" Archer blurted before she could stop herself. She immediately snapped her mouth shut, her face getting hot with embarrassment when her mother gave her an exasperated look. This was certainly not the first time Archer's tongue had gotten away from her.

"I'm so proud of my pup's mastery of tact and diplomacy," Eleanor sighed, giving Landra an apologetic look.

Landra laughed, seemingly unfazed by Archer's thoughtless question. "Well, it was a lovely salon, from what little I remember."

The handsome man standing next to the pretty elf chimed in. "Which wouldn't be much, considering we had to pour you into the carriage afterwards." Archer laughed, happy to discover that these people weren't uptight like all the other nobles that visited their castle.

Landra smiled sweetly at Archer. "You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either." Archer resisted the urge to sigh. Someone else trying to set her up with their son? How tiring.

Dairren gave a long-suffering sigh. "Don't listen to her," he told Archer. "It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Archer looked him up and down. He was pretty good-looking, and he seemed to have a pretty well-formed body for a nobleman. Yeah... She smirked. She wouldn't mind having a piece of that. "You're looking handsome, yourself," she purred.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona," Landra said, drawing Archer's attention to the blonde elf at her side. "Do say something, dear." An elven lady-in-waiting? Now that was something she didn't see every day...or ever, actually.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, my lady," Iona said politely, giving her a soft smile. "You are as pretty as your mother describes." All that flattery was starting to make her feel embarrassed.

"You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult," Eleanor grumbled, much to Archer's amusement.

"Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship," Dairren said. "You should be proud." Archer eyed him curiously. She was liking this man more and more...

"Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren," her mother sighed. Archer rolled her eyes. _Sorry, Mother_ , she thought, _But unless Fergus has another child, you'll have to be satisfied with Oren for now._

Archer glanced over at Dairren again, her lips forming a sly smile. "Perhaps we should...speak alone some time, Dairren?" She was wholeheartedly against marriage, but a night of passion with a handsome man? How could she resist such temptation? And by the way his eyes were wandering over her body, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"...I would like that, my lady," Dairren said with a small smile.

"I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper," Landra said.

Dairren glanced at Iona. "Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now." Iona nodded in agreement. The study? Archer grinned. She would have to stop by for a little...chat with Dairren before she went to find her brother. They nodded to each other, and the three of them left.

"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance," her mother said after her guests were gone.

Archer decided to try give one last attempt at convincing her mother to let her go to the capital. "Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?" she asked pleadingly, giving Eleanor the best puppy eyes she could muster.

Eleanor frowned. "I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that, don't you?"

"But I could make a difference!" Archer protested. She hated the thought of her father and brother riding off to fight traitors and darkspawn without her there to ensure their safety. Sure, she was only a girl of 18, barely an adult, but she knew her way around bows and daggers. She wanted to make sure they came back in one piece.

"You are - _here_." Archer pursed her lips at her mother's reply. "Trust me, you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough."

Archer couldn't supress the shiver that went through her at her mother's words. She had a feeling that was more true than her mother realized...ever since she met with her father and Howe, she felt like there was a black cloud hanging over the castle, even though it was a perfectly beautiful day. There was this strange sense of foreboding that Archer couldn't seem to shake. "I have a bad feeling about all this," Archer said honestly, making her mother's frown deepen.

"As do I," she agreed. "Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me." Archer bit the inside of her cheek. She was concerned about that as well, of course, but she didn't think the strange feeling was connected to her father and brother at all. "...But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow," her mother continued. "Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours."

Archer took a deep breath. "I should...probably go."

Eleanor grasped Archer's arm as she tried to walk past. "I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?" Archer looked at her in surprise. It was a kind thing to say, but it only made the shadow over the castle seem darker.

"Of course I do," she said gently. "I love you too, Mother."

Eleanor nodded, looking satisfied. "Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon."

* * *

And so Archer found herself leaning in the doorway of the study. Dairren was there, as he said he would be, looking through the books as Iona busied herself with something on the other side of the room. When he didn't notice her presence, she approached him, and he turned to her with a bright smile as she did so.

"Hello again," he said pleasantly. "Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

 _Booooring!_ Archer's green eyes darkened, and her voice took on a sultry undertone. "I don't want to talk about _books_ , Dairren."

He blinked. "Oh, my apologies. What do you wish to discuss, then?"

She tilted her head, leaning on her right leg and folding her arms across her chest. "I'd like to get to know you a little better," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Despite her facial scars, Archer was a beautiful young lady, and she knew it. Dairren smiled, seemingly oblivious to her ulterior motives.

"I'd like that. What did you have in mind?"

Archer stepped closer to him. Her smile turned seductive, and she slowly placed her hand on Dairren's chest. "Hmm, well...perhaps we should continue this later. I'm a busy woman, you know." She drew her tongue across her lips to moisten them, and was pleased when his eyes followed her tongue as though he were entranced. "Why don't you...come to my room later tonight?"

Dairren looked shocked at first, then slowly matched her sly smile with one of his own. "I...suppose I could see you after everyone is asleep, for something of a more...intimate nature. If that is what you mean?" _Now you're getting it, honey._

She looked up at him, eyes burning as her hand "absentmindedly" made trails up and down his chest. "Is that what _you_ want?" The shudder that ran through him told her everything she needed to know.

"...I think it is," Dairren said, his voice thick with want.

Archer smirked and stepped away from him. "Then I will see you tonight," she purred.

"I look forward to it," he hummed. "I shall see you then, my lady."

* * *

With that to look forward to after her day was done, Archer made her way to her brother's quarters with a skip in her step. Archer was infamous amongst the men in the castle for having many lovers, though they wouldn't dare say such things in the presence of her father. It was true, however, and Archer wasn't ashamed of it. It was just another way for her to let loose and have some fun, and Maker knew that's what her life was all about.

"Is there really going to be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

Her darling nephew Oren's voice reached her ears before she even entered the room. Archer had to suppress a squeal. She loved that little rascal to pieces! Oh, he was the cutest little thing she'd ever seen!

"That's 'sword', Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." Oren's father and Archer's older brother, Fergus, responded to the boy fondly.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is...disquiet." Fergus's wife Oriana murmured worriedly.

"Don't frighten the boy, love," Fergus said softly. "I speak the truth!"

Archer chose that moment to bound into the room and scoop Oren into her arms, spinning around and around. The boy squealed and giggled, shouting, "Auntie! Auntie!" as Archer laughed along with him. She set him on his feet and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Fergus chuckled. "Ah, and here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well!" Oriana dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, smiling warmly at Archer. She grinned back at her sister-in-law.

"Nothing could harm Fergus!" Archer said confidently, gazing up at her brother in admiration. She idolized him. Her brother was her hero - she wanted to be a warrior as skilled and powerful as him one day, and she was sure his son shared that same sentiment.

Oriana's smile was strained. "He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe."

"Now, love..." Fergus held her hand reassuringly. "No need to be grim."

"I wish I could go with you," Archer sighed.

"I wish you could come!" Fergus grinned. "It'll be tiring, killing everything myself."

Oriana looked at Archer skeptically. "In Antiva, a _woman_ fighting in battle would be...unthinkable." Archer rolled her eyes. She loved her sister-in-law, but that was one view that they did not share.

"Is that so?" Fergus tilted his head. "I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only, my husband," Oriana said with a sly smile.

Fergus laughed. "This from the woman who serves me my tea!"

Archer shuffled her feet, her plump lips twisting downwards in a small frown. "...You'll be missed, Brother," she said softly.

"If it's any consolation," he told her, "I'm sure I'll freeze at my post and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe."

"I am positively _thrilled_ that you will be so miserable, husband," Oriana said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Archer laughed. Fergus always knew how to lift her spirits. "At any rate...I bring a message." Fergus glanced at her quizzically. "Father wants you to leave without him."

He frowned. "Then the Arl's men _are_ delayed! You'd think his men were all walking _backwards!_ "He sighed. "Well, I'd better get underway. So many enemies to behead, so little time!" Archer's heart sank. He was leaving right this minute? Oh, how she wished she could go with him...! He smiled at Oriana. "Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love."

At that moment, Fergus and Archer's parents walked into the room. "I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" her father hummed.

Eleanor walked up to Fergus and grasped his hands. "Be well, my son," she told him earnestly. "I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

Archer smirked at Bryce. "You could have delivered your message yourself, Father."

Bryce grinned. "And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely."

Oriana stepped forward, her hands clasped together in front of her. "The Maker sustain and preserve us all," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! Err...for the men, of course." _Way to ruin the moment, Fergus._

"Fergus!" Oriana gasped. "You would say this in front of your mother?"

"What's a wench?" Oren piped up, tugging on his father's sleeve with an innocent smile. "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"Uh...a wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren," Bryce told him gently. Under his breath, he mumbled, "...Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce!" Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys! Thankfully, I have a daughter." _Who doesn't behave much better_ , Archer thought, grinning to herself.

Fergus chuckled. "I'll miss you, Mother dear." He looked at Archer. "You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?"

Archer shoved him playfully. "Oh, just go already!" She laughed, but inside she screamed, _Don't go! Or at the very least, take me with you!_ She already worried for her father and brother, and neither of them had even left yet.

Bryce laughed. "Enough, enough." Turning to Archer, he continued, "Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

Her heart fell. She wanted to speak to Fergus a little longer...but she knew she couldn't keep him from his duty. She nodded dejectedly and hugged Fergus tightly. "Goodbye, Brother," she said, tears springing to her eyes. "And I beg of you, be safe."

"Of course I will, Archie." Fergus patted her head. "Don't you cry, now. Be strong for Mother, and for my wife and son. Highever needs you at your best for when Father and I are away."

Archer nodded and blinked away the tears. Before she could turn to leave, however, Oren grabbed her hand. "Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone," he said sweetly. "Is that true, Auntie?"

Archer kneeled down to his level and gave him a big smile. "Yes, that's true, Oren."

"What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?!"

"Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren," his mother told him. "They _eat_ people."

Oren's eyes were shining. "Yeah! I want to see one!"

Oriana glared half-heartedly at Archer's brother. "This is your influence, Fergus."

"What?" Fergus held up his hands. "I didn't say anything!" _That was me, actually, but...I'll let Fergus take the fall for this one._

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie?" Archer's attention went back to Oren, who looked at her with big eyes full of excitement. "Then I can fight evil, too!" He stepped forward and swung his arm, as though he were swinging a blade at an invisible foe. "Take that, dire bunny!" He shouted. "All monsters fear my sword of truthiness!" Archer giggled. That kid was a riot!

"You bet!" Archer said, patting his head affectionately. "Let's go!"

Oriana gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fergus...there are times when your family causes me great pain."

"Now, now..." Fergus hummed with amusement. "Mind your mother, Oren."

Oren stomped his little foot. "I never get to do anything!" he huffed.

"Don't worry, son," Fergus smiled. "You'll get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise."

And just like that, the feeling of foreboding came crashing back down onto her. She shuddered and got to her feet. She needed to leave, or else she might burst into tears. Archer had such a bad feeling about something...but what? "Goodnight, everyone," she said quickly. "Behave for your mother while your papa's away, alright Oren? I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," they all chimed in unison. Archer smiled and fled from the room. She needed comfort...and she was in luck. For she was expecting a... _visitor_ in her quarters that night.


	2. Part 2

Nyx grumbled to herself. She had shadowed Bryce Cousland's daughter, Archer, almost the whole day, only to discover that she was nothing but a frivolous, happy-go-lucky human girl who liked to have flings with men she hardly knew. She seemed to have some amount of skill, if Nyx were to judge by the way Archer took out those giant rats, but other than that, she was just a rich kid with barely any sense of responsibility whose sole purpose in life was to have fun. Hardly worth her time.

But night was falling, and it was time for Nyx to complete her mission in Highever Castle. She could not let the teryn leave for the capital tomorrow without speaking to him first. No longer was she dressed in the shabby clothes of a servant - she wore a set of leather armor (she usually wore a suit of heavy armor, but leather was lighter and would let her move quickly and quietly under the cover of darkness), and her greatsword was strapped to her back. If a fight broke out, she would be ready.

Nyx found Bryce in the study, where Archer had seduced the young nobleman hours before. She approached him silently and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly and whirl around.

"Maker's breath!" he sighed, "You startled me." He quickly collected himself and gazed down at her with authority. "I apologize for not noticing you sooner; I was a bit lost in thought. Can I help you?"

"I believe you can," Nyx said, keeping her voice lowered so that others might not hear. Then she just...came right out and said it. "My name is Nyx Tabris...I am a Grey Warden."

His eyes widened, then his face twisted into a scowl. "A _what_?! How _dare_ you show your face after-!"

Nyx silenced him with a fierce and ice-cold glare. "Please keep your voice down," she hissed. "And read this letter. It should explain everything." She pulled out Eamon's letter and shoved it into his hands.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he took the letter nonetheless. After quickly reading over it, Bryce's expression softened into one of shock and slight disbelief. "You mean to say that... _Loghain_ caused the king's death?" he breathed. "One of his most trusted advisors? That sounds...outrageous!"

"Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature," Nyx mumbled, repeating the words Flemeth uttered to her not too long ago.

Bryce closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. He was silent for a few moments, then began to speak. "Eamon is no fool," he said slowly. "If he believes that the Wardens were victims of Loghain's treachery just as King Cailan was, then I've a mind to believe him." He looked at Nyx long and hard. "You want my support against Loghain then, I take it? I see no other reason for your visit."

"Partly," Nyx said. "A Blight is descending rapidly over Ferelden. I am gathering an army to battle it, to get me to the Archdemon when it reveals itself so that I may kill it."

"You're gathering an entire army?" Bryce looked taken aback, and more than a little impressed. "All on your own?"

Nyx felt a bit embarrassed, but her expression was as blank as ever. "...There is another Warden with me, as well as several other skilled fighters." She clenched her jaw. "Loghain is content to let the darkspawn horde fester while he scrambles to claim the throne," she spat. "I seem to be the only one who is concerned about actually _saving_ this country, instead of ruling it. Disgusting..."

"Agreed," Bryce said solemnly. "Well...this is all quite a shock to me, but I am willing to add my men to this army of yours. I fought to defend Ferelden before, and I will gladly do it again."

Nyx felt herself relax. "...Thank you, Teryn Cousland," she said quietly, breathing a small sigh of relief. She would have to thank Eamon for this later.

"Arl Howe is on good terms with Loghain..." Bryce said thoughtfully. "You don't suppose he...?"

At that moment, the door to the study slammed open, and a group of men poured inside. They were all armed, and one of them let loose an arrow before Nyx could even react. Bryce let out a grunt as the arrow lodged itself in his torso, and Nyx's blade was in her hand before another moment had passed. She lifted the massive blade over her head with the strength of several men, making the warriors before her pause in surprise. Before they could regain their senses, Nyx brought her blade down, splitting open the skull of the man in front of her and the one directly behind him. The archer loosed another arrow in her direction, but she deflected it with her arm guard, swatting it aside as though it were nothing but a minor nuisance. Then she stormed up to the man, who had frozen in fear, and ripped his helmet off, slamming his face repeatedly into the stone wall until it was nothing but a bloody mess and the man had collapsed, dead, at her feet. She walked over to her sword and tore it out of the skulls of the other two corpses, scraping the bits of brain matter off with the heel of her boot.

A weak moan sounded behind her. Nyx rushed to Bryce's side. The arrow was deep in his side, with the tip piercing all the way through, and the wound was oozing blood at an alarming rate. "I need to get you out of here," Nyx muttered. Without even consulting Bryce, she snapped the tail end of the arrow off and grabbed the tip, tearing it out of his side as quickly and cleanly as she could. Bryce barely bit back a scream. Nyx quickly took out the servant's clothes she had worn earlier that day and tied the skirt around his torso tightly, giving Bryce the shirt to press against the front. "Keep pressure on that," she told him, "We need to stop the bleeding or you _will_ die."

Bryce let out a weak laugh. "You're not a very tactful one, are you? My daughter is the same way."

"Focus, Teryn Cousland." Nyx could hear shouts and sounds of battle outside the study. "This castle is under attack. We need to get you out of here, and quickly. Is there a secret exit that I could lead you to?"

"...The servants' exit," he wheezed, "In the larder. But what about-"

"If your wife and daughter know the way, we will likely find them there. Your daughter can defend herself to some extent, at least, and I'm sure she'll see to the teryna's safety. Now come." Nyx slung his arm over her should and lifted him to his feet with ease, despite her small elven stature.

Bryce looked down at the corpses of his attackers. He grimaced at the gore, but then his eyes settled on one of their shields. "These are...Howe's men," he said softly. He began to tremble. "That...traitorous bastard...!"

"Quiet," Nyx commanded. "Save your energy." If the invaders had reached the study, then they were likely throughout the rest of the castle, as well. Bryce's wound was deep, and he needed healing magic immediately. ...Hopefully she would be able to get him out of there in time.

* * *

Archer woke with a start at the sound of furious barking. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she sat up and frowned at Scoundrel, who was standing by the door on high alert, barking like mad. She felt movement beside her, and glanced over to find that Dairren had woken up as well. She couldn't help but smirk. The man seemed innocent enough at first glance, but Maker, he was an excellent lover. Thanks to him, she had experienced the most enjoyable night that she'd had in a while...and Scoundrel was ruining it with his incessant barking. The two of them rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the warhound, who barely glanced at them before whining and barking at the door again. He sounded...very angry. What could have gotten him so riled up?

"I'm sorry," Dairren said with a confused frown. "I've been trying to quiet him, but he won't have it. I don't know why he's so angry."

That chilling sense of foreboding washed over Archer again. She shivered...and it wasn't just because she was naked. "Perhaps...something is wrong," she said softly, her body tensing with nervousness.

Dairren hummed thoughtfully. "I thought I heard yelling when I woke up, but...now I hear nothing."

Scoundrel's barking turned frantic. Archer's heart pounded against her ribcage. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong...

"Wait here," Dairren told her. "I'm going to see if there's something out in the hall." He began to approach the door.

"No, _wait_ -!"

Before he could even touch the doorknob, the door was kicked open, and there was a loud _thunk_ as an arrow lodged itself in Dairren's chest before Archer could even register what happened. His limp body fell to the ground by her feet. She stood there, frozen. _What the hell just...?_

Scoundrel charged at one of the attackers, startling Archer out of her state of shock, and she dove out of the doorway towards her equipment chest. There was no time to put on any armor, so she just grabbed her longbow, slung her quiver over her back, and dove right back into the battle in nothing but her birthday suit. There were three men outside her room, all armed to the teeth - scratch that, two. Scoundrel had just ripped out the throat of the other one. One of the remaining attackers charged at her with a sword and shield - Archer notched an arrow and shot it straight into his neck. Clutching his throat, the man dropped like a rock, blood spurting out of the wound like a fountain even after the life had left his eyes. Her first human kill. With trembling hands, she turned to the last one, a bowman like she was. Scoundrel had him distracted, his arrow pointed at the dog while he jumped from side to side, growling and snapping at the man's heels. Archer notched another arrow, this time aiming for the head - a quick, clean death. He was dead before his body even touched the ground.

Archer's heart pounded furiously in her chest. Who were those men? Why did they try to kill her? And oh - Dairren! She knelt beside his body, checking desperately for a pulse, even though she knew it was futile. His veins were still. She struggled to control her breathing. If only she hadn't invited him into her bed...! "I'm so sorry, Dairren," she whispered. "I will find out who is responsible for this, and bring them to justice. I promise." Archer closed his eyes, which were still wide open in shock, and shakily got to her feet. There were shouts and sounds of battle nearby - this was far from over. Archer went back to her equipment chest and slipped into a suit of leather armor, then walked into the hall again. When she did, a glint of metal in the torchlight caught her eye, and her gaze was drawn to one of the fallen soldiers' shields. She recognized its crest right away.

They were Rendon Howe's men.

Before she could even begin to get angry, a figure rushed up to her. Archer reflexively reached for an arrow, but stopped when she realized the figure was her mother. "Mother!" she cried, dropping her bow and running into Eleanor's arms. She embraced Archer tightly, then pulled back.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst." She looked her daughter over frantically. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Archer assured her. "What in the Maker's name is going on?"

Eleanor frowned. "A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door..." She shook her head. "Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us...?"

A scowl settled on Archer's face. "He's betrayed Father," she said through clenched teeth. "He attacks while our troops are gone!" She mentally kicked herself for thinking she could trust him. She should have trusted her gut. Her instincts told her that Howe was bad news, but she ignored it...and look where that got her.

Eleanor's eyes widened. "You don't think Howe's men were delayed...on purpose?" Her eyes narrowed angrily. "That bastard...! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" Archer almost laughed. People often said she got her wildness from her father, but none of them had ever seen this side of her mother. "Have you seen your father?" her mother asked. "He never came to bed!"

"No, I haven't, I..." Archer cleared her throat. "I was in my room all night." Eleanor either didn't notice Dairren's mostly-naked corpse lying on her bedroom floor, or she just chose not to mention it. Either way, Archer was grateful.

"We must find him!" she cried. Archer nodded in agreement. They had to find Bryce and leave the castle immediately. Oh, how she prayed that her father was alright...

"Can you handle a blade, Mother?" she asked.

Eleanor scoffed. "I am no Orlesian wallflower - give me a sword, and I'll use it! Now let's go!"

Archer nodded and gripped her bow tightly. She almost left the corridor when her eyes landed on a certain door... She nearly gasped. Oriana and Oren! She had to make sure they were alright too, and ensure their safe escape from the castle! She rushed over and opened the door.

The sight before her made her heart stop.

Her sister-in-law and her nephew both lay on the cold stone floor, motionless, in a giant pool of blood. Their bodies were covered in gashes. They were dead...and hardly recognizable. Horrified, Archer fell to her knees beside them. "Oh...!" Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. What kind of monsters would do this to a helpless woman and her child? _Oh, Oriana...my sweet little Oren...I'm so sorry. I should have been here. I should have protected you, and yet I...!_

Archer barely heard her mother's footsteps behind her. "No...!" she gasped. "My little Oren! What...what manner of _fiend_ slaughters innocents?!"

Archer squeezed her eyes shut as a sob tore through her. She opened them again and looked down at Oren's face, still frozen in a look of unimaginable fear...and something in her snapped. Her body began to shake and tremble with barely-contained rage. "...I'll make them pay," she growled. "Howe will _beg_ for death before I am through with him."

"He is not even taking hostages..." Eleanor knelt beside her. "He means to kill all of us! Oh, poor Fergus...!" She grabbed Archer's arm as she began to sob. "Let's go, I don't want to see this!"

Furiously wiping at her eyes and cheeks, Archer got to her feet and stormed out of the room behind her mother, slamming the door shut. Now it was personal.

* * *

Archer and her mother carved a path through Howe's soldiers, helped now and then by servants and soldiers of their own. They stopped briefly to catch their breath, surrounded by shouts and sounds of metal striking metal. "Can you hear the fighting?" her mother asked. "Howe's men must be everywhere..."

Archer clenched her fist around her bow. This was a nightmare. How could this happen? She looked over at Eleanor. Her mother was certainly skilled with that sword, but Archer had lost enough family members that night. "I don't want you in danger, Mother," she said softly.

"My only grandchild is a ravaged corpse," Eleanor murmured. "What do I care about danger?" She shook her head, as though dispelling the memory of Oren and Oriana's lifeless bodies, then brightened as an idea came to her. "The front gates! That's where your father must be!"

Archer frowned. There were still so many enemies in the castle. Surely they wouldn't just run away? "We can't just let Howe win!" she protested.

"Listen, darling...we haven't much time," her mother told her. "If we can't...if we can't find your father, you _must_ get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here!" She took a deep breath. "If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?"

Archer's hands curled tightly into fists, her body trembling with barely-restrained fury. "I want Howe _dead_ ," she growled.

"Then _survive_ ," Eleanor said with burning eyes. "And visit vengeance upon him!"

And off they went once again. Archer stopped in several rooms on her way to the gates, including the study and the treasury. Her old tutor had been slain in the study...another dear one lost to that traitorous bastard. Archer's anger was building and building...she felt as though she were about to burst into flames. She did manage to get her family's sword and shield from the treasury - at least she could keep those from Howe's grasp.

When the two of them finally reached the castle gates, they weren't entirely shocked to see that the guards stationed there were under attack by Howe's forces. Ser Gilmore was among them. They immediately jumped into the action. Archer took out the mage first with a swift arrow to the chest, and picked off the other archers one by one. Eleanor and the guards made quick work of the remaining enemy soldiers.

When all enemies in the room were dead on the ground, Ser Gilmore began barking orders. "Go!" he shouted. "Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" His eyes rested on Archer and her mother, and he ran up to them. He looked incredibly relieved. "Your Ladyship! My lady! You're both alive!" He seemed on the verge of tears. "I was certain Howe's men had gotten through...!"

At the mention of Howe, Archer bristled with rage. "Howe, that treacherous _bastard!_ "

Gilmore grew somber. "When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe's men out for long. If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly!"

Archer started. "No!" she cried. He could never do it with just a couple of soldiers! "I'll help you hold the gates!" Her mother gave her a stern, angry look, but she ignored it. How could she just leave Gilmore to his death without even offering to help? He had been her friend for as long as she could remember.

Gilmore shook his head. "They won't hold," he told her softly. "It will only delay the inevitable. _Please_ ," he begged her, his eyes bright with tears. "Go while you have the chance. When I last saw the teryn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you." He nodded towards the door to Archer's left. "He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore," her mother said. "Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all." He turned to leave, but Archer grasped his hand. He looked back at her, returning her teary-eyed stare with a sad smile. " _Go_ , my lady," he said gently. The corners of his mouth pulled in a wry smile. "Don't worry about me. I can handle a few traitors." He pulled away and joined his men in holding the gates.

Her mother dragged her away. Archer blinked back her tears. A _few_ traitors? There was a whole _army_ behind those gates! She couldn't stop the sob that tore through her. She would lose him, too. Archer wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

* * *

"Rest here, Teryn Cousland." Nyx gently lowered Bryce to the ground when they reached the servants' exit. They were met with some resistance on their way, and it was harder for Nyx to fight while simultaneously protecting the teryn, but they made it. The teryn was in bad shape, however. He would not last much longer without healing magic. Nyx mentally kicked herself. She should have brought someone else with her. She should have been more prepared!

"Eleanor...and Archer...where are they...?" Bryce wheezed.

"Not here." Nyx clenched her jaw, remembering what Alistair always told her about tact and empathy. "...I'm sure they will be here soon."

Bryce nodded weakly, accepting those words, however empty they might have been. "I can't believe...I didn't see this coming." He coughed violently. "How could I have...been so blind?"

"You have been friends for a long time, have you not?" Bryce nodded again. "Then you had no reason to suspect him. This...is not your fault." Nyx felt strange, offering comforting words to a dying man. A human, no less. But he was good and just, and deserved more than the cold bluntness that usually accompanied Nyx's words.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Nyx shook her head slowly. He was thanking her despite the fact that he was slowly bleeding out on the cold stone floor...she would never understand other people. "Don't talk, Teryn Cousland," she told him quietly. "Save your strength. You will need it."

* * *

Archer and her mother made quick work of the soldiers that stood between them and the kitchen. There were already enemy corpses littering the hallways before they had added to them, and that gave Archer hope that her father was still alive. She burst into the kitchen and gasped when she saw Nan sprawled across the floor. Her eyes and mouth were open in a permanent expression of terror. She turned her head away. Another loved one gone. How many would Howe take from her before he was satisfied?! She clenched her teeth and pulled her mother into the larder.

The sight before her made her stomach drop. Her father was there, and alive...but just barely. He was covered in blood, breathing heavily and clutching his side, where blood oozed through the cloth he had pressed against his wound. Her blood ran cold. "There...you both are," he said weakly. "I was..."

" _Father_!"

" _Bryce_!"

She and her mother ran to him simultaneously.

"...wondering when you would get here."

"Maker's blood," Eleanor gasped. "What's happening?! You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men...found me first," Bryce told them. "Almost...did me in right there."

Archer's body shook. "I _will_ kill Howe for what he's done," she said darkly, her fists clenched so tightly that her nails dug into her palms and drew blood.

"He can't...get away with this! Loghain will...!" A pained groan escaped her father's throat, and Archer moved closer to him. They had to get him to a healer! He was so badly wounded...all that blood... She shuddered.

Her mother had the same idea. "Bryce, we must get you out of here!"

He shut his eyes, his teeth clenched in agony. "I...I won't survive the standing, I think."

Archer couldn't stop herself from gasping. _NO! I will not let my father be taken from me, too! I have to...I have to do something...I have to protect him!_ "We will stay and defend you!" she said.

Eleanor shook her head, clutching Bryce's hand. "Once Howe's men break through the gates, they will find us! We must go!"

"Someone...must reach Fergus," her father muttered. His eyes, so bright with pain, settled on Archer. "...Tell him...what has happened..."

"And take vengeance," Archer finished softly.

"Yes..." Bryce's face contorted with rage. " _Vengeance_...!"

Eleanor's eyes widened with panic. "Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"

"The castle is surrounded..." Bryce looked down helplessly. "I cannot make it."

"The teryn is correct." Archer jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar, cold feminine voice. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

Archer whirled around, bow in hand, notching an arrow in a fraction of a second. She glared at the intruder she was aimed at. It was an elven woman, dressed in leather armor with a sword almost twice her size strapped to her back. She did not even flinch when Archer aimed an arrow at her face. Her hair was as black as night, her eyes the color of gold but cold enough to send a shiver down Archer's spine. This woman was dangerous, that much was for sure. "Who are you?!" Archer growled. "I have never seen you around the castle before. Are you one of Howe's men?!"

"My name is Nyx Tabris," the woman said calmly. "I am a Grey Warden."

Grey Warden? The ones that killed the king? She pulled the bowstring further. "Not a step further, traitor!" Archer spat.

"Pup...put the bow down," Bryce coughed. "This woman is no threat to us. She is the one...who helped me get here. The Grey Wardens...are innocent."

Archer frowned. They weren't traitors? There was no time for a lengthy explanation, so she would have to take her father's word for it. Eyeing the stranger cautiously, Archer put her bow away and slid the arrow back into her quiver.

"You are...a Grey Warden?" Her mother asked slowly as the raven-haired elf knelt beside them. "Truly?"

"Yes," Nyx said flatly. "The teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."

Eleanor glanced at Archer. "My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised." Nyx looked over at Archer, her cold eyes boring into her with a spark of curiosity. It was like she was looking at the young noblewoman in a new light.

"I see. I suppose I should not be surprised."

"...Thank you for saving my father," Archer said, bowing her head slightly. She did not know this woman, but if she helped her father reach this exit, she could not be working with Howe.

"Your thanks are premature," Nyx said monotonously. "I have not saved him." Archer scowled, opening her mouth to say something until her mother interrupted her.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!"

"Miss Tabris..." Bryce looked up at the elf pleadingly. "I beg you...take my wife and daughter to safety!"

"Father, no!" Archer cried.

Nyx ignored her. "I will. But...I must ask for something in return." _What?! She's demanding a reward, now of all times?! That bitch...!_

"Anything!" her father agreed. His eagerness and Nyx's stoicism made Archer feel like he was selling his soul to the devil.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world," Nyx began. "I came to your castle seeking an ally. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I..." Bryce frowned. "I understand."

"What?" Archer knew immediately what they were talking about. Nyx wanted Archer and her mother to join her war! "No! I will agree to no such thing!"

Nyx glared at her, the intensity of it freezing Archer in place. "I will take the teryna and your daughter to my camp," she told Bryce. "My companions and I will take your wife somewhere safe, and find your son to tell him what has happened. Then, your daughter joins the war against the Blight."

Bryce took a shuddering breath. "So long as justice comes to Howe...I agree."

"Then I offer you a place by my side as I battle this Blight," Nyx said to Archer. "Fight with us." It was phrased as a request, but sounded more like a command.

"I refuse!" Archer growled. "I won't go!" How could Nyx think she would abandon her father and let him die alone?

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to...advance himself," Bryce told her. "Make him wrong, Pup. See that justice is done!" Archer opened her mouth to protest, but was once again interrupted. "Our family...always does our duty first," he said gently. "The darkspawn must be defeated, and this civil war must end. You must go. For your sake, and for Ferelden's."

"No!" Archer cried. "I won't do it! I won't leave you, Father!" Hot tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. _My heart is already broken. Please, don't break it further. Let me stay here with you, let me die with you, let me join you at the Maker's side!_ She wanted to say all of those words, but she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.

Nyx's cold gaze fell upon her once again. "You have no choice. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription. You will leave here with me, and you will join the Grey Wardens once this war is done. There is no room for argument."

"NO!" Archer screamed. " _NO, NO, NO, NO,_ _ **NO**_ _!_ " She was hysterical. "I'm not leaving Father! _**You'll have to kill me!**_ "

Nyx raised her hand and brought it down on Archer's face. Pain exploded across her cheek, her head jerking to the side. Archer's eyes widened with shock. _Did she just...?_

"Get ahold of yourself!" Nyx shouted angrily. "And look around you! Howe has control of your castle, your father is dying, and your brother is miles away! If you die here, no one will know what really happened tonight! Howe will tell the public any story he likes, and your family will die in vain! Is that what you want?! _**Is it?!**_ "

"N...no," Archer said softly, her mind still blank with shock. "No...that isn't what I want..."

Nyx visibly relaxed. "Good. Then you are leaving the castle with me. Understood?"

Archer's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no refusing it any longer. "Yes," she whispered. "I understand."

Nyx nodded and got to her feet. "We must leave quickly, then."

"Bryce, are you...sure?" Eleanor asked her husband, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery," Bryce growled. "She will live, and make her mark on the world." _Oh, Father..._

Eleanor took a deep breath, then turned to Archer. "Darling, go with the Warden. You have a better chance to escape without me." _What?! No! Not you too, Mother!_

"Eleanor..." Bryce sighed.

Eleanor smiled, tears spilling from her eyes. "Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

Archer could see the love that was still so strong between them in the way they gazed at each other. She trembled. There was no talking her mother out of this...but she had to try. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" she cried.

"My place is with your father," her mother said. "At his side, to death and beyond." But what about me?! Archer wanted to scream _. I will have nobody if you stay! I will be alone! Please, Mother, don't leave me alone!_ But she couldn't. Her mother was so calm and serene. She was ready to die defending the man she had loved for so many years. Archer would be selfish to take that from her.

"I'm...so sorry it's come to this, my love..." her father choked out, doubling over in pain. The was a pool of blood under him. It wouldn't be long now.

"We had a good life and did all we could," Eleanor said soothingly. "It's up to our children, now."

"Then...go, pup." Bryce stared at Archer, his eyes dignified and brave despite his own death looming just around the corner. "Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. ...You do us proud."

Archer's body was wracked with sobs. She desperately wanted to stay with them, but she knew she had to leave. "I love you too," she gasped between sobs. The beating in her chest was so painful at that moment. She felt as though her grief would physically tear her heart in two. "A child could never ask for better parents! I love you! Oh, I love you _so_ much! I'm so sorry!"

Her parents looked at her with loving smiles, even as tears flowed from their eyes. There were no more words left that could be said. Nothing would be able to properly convey the emotions flowing through the three of them at that moment.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the sound of an explosion filled the air. Archer yelped as she felt a hand wrap around her arm and wrench her to her feet. "They've broken through the gates," Nyx said urgently. "We must go! _Now!_ "

"Goodbye, darling," her mother sobbed as Nyx dragged Archer through the exit.

* * *

An hour later, Nyx arrived at her camp with Archer and her mabari Scoundrel in tow. Alistair was the first to greet Nyx, sweeping her into his arms and planting a firm kiss on her lips. "There you are! When we saw the fire and smoke in the castle, I began to fear the worst. What-"

Nyx covered his mouth with her hand and gestured to Archer, who had flinched at the mention of her castle. "Oh," Alistair said softly. "Is she...?" Nyx shushed him harshly, and he snapped his mouth shut.

"It's alright, Nyx," Archer said. Her voice was flat, almost as flat as Nyx's was on a regular basis, and her eyes were just as cold. "My name is Archer," she told Alistair. "Archer Cousland." Alistair's eyes widened when she said her last name. "My castle was invaded by a close friend of my father's tonight. His men took no prisoners. My tutor, my old nanny, my childhood friend, my sister-in-law, my darling nephew, my mother, my father, everyone under our protection..." Archer choked on a sob. "All of them are dead. _All of them_." She closed her eyes tightly, likely trying to hold back tears. Alistair was absolutely speechless, and Nyx watched the heartbroken young noblewoman with the slightest of frowns. "I'm sorry," Archer whispered. "Please excuse me." She stumbled over to the fire, collapsing on the log nearest to it. Her shoulders were hunched, and even from a distance, Nyx could see them shaking.

"Poor girl," Alistair mumbled. "To witness the murder of so many loved ones...I can't imagine..."

But Nyx could. She stayed silent, watching Archer with knowing eyes. She knew what it felt like to see the ones you love killed in front of you. It was a pain that would never fade. And if Archer let it, that pain would twist and warp her personality forever, just like it did to Nyx. But Archer had a good heart, especially for a human, and Nyx did not want that for her.

"Nyx..." Alistair's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you hurt anywhere? It can't have been easy fighting your way through a castle overrun with enemies." His large, calloused hand cupped her cheek, and Nyx leaned into his touch.

"No," she replied. "It wasn't. But I am fine. None of them left a single mark on me." She smiled ever-so-slightly and covered his hand with hers. "You shouldn't worry so much. You know how strong I am."

Alistair smiled softly. "Of course I do...I just wanted to fawn over you for a moment." He glanced over at Archer. "What should we do about her? She's in no state to even pick up a weapon, much less fight in a war."

"I'll talk to her." Alistair looked at Nyx, surprised. The stone-cold "Golem", volunteering to comfort a human woman? She might as well have told him that nugs all over Thedas had suddenly sprouted wings and taken to the skies. Nyx frowned at his incredulous expression. "Oh, don't give me that look. I can be comforting when I need to be." She returned her sharp gaze to the grieving girl. "Besides...it will sound better coming from someone who knows what she's going through." Alistair couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile - the icy woman before him was slowly but surely finding her heart again.

"Alright, love. I'll be in my tent if you need me." He kissed her on the forehead and gave her hand a quick squeeze before turning and striding towards his tent.

Nyx watched him go, making sure he was truly gone before she turned her attention back to Archer. The girl had gone still, her posture perfect: back straight, hands folded neatly in her lap, the works. That...was not a good sign. Taking a deep breath, Nyx slowly made her way over to the campfire and took a seat next to Archer.

Neither of them said a word for several moments. Nyx studied Archer as Archer studied the fire, her emerald eyes dull and cold. Her expression was blank. Nyx tensed slightly...it was like looking into a mirror. She opened her mouth to say something, but Archer beat her to it.

"You know...I had a bad feeling about Howe when I met him yesterday." Nyx raised her brow curiously at her sudden remark. "When I first laid eyes on him, I immediately disliked him." Archer closed her eyes and sighed. "But I pushed that feeling aside. I gave him the benefit of the doubt because he was an old friend of my father. And just look where that got me. I should have trusted my instincts...maybe I could have prevented all of this..."

"Don't be ridiculous." At her blunt words, Archer glanced over at Nyx sharply. "Even if you had voiced your concerns to the teryn, what would he have done about it? He had too much faith already placed in Howe to pay any heed to any warning you might have given him. Do not seek to place blame on yourself when there is none to be placed."

Archer frowned. "Oren...my nephew...was slain not ten feet away from me, along with my sister-in-law. I slept soundly in my bed next to a man I hardly knew while Howe's men murdered them. How could I have let this happen...?" she whispered. "He was only a child...they were innocent...and my nan, my tutor...I should have protected them. Why couldn't I protect them...?" She wasn't even speaking to Nyx anymore. She was muttering to herself.

Nyx replied to her anyway. "Because you're only one person." Archer clenched her fists.

"That's no excuse," the blonde hissed. "I fancied myself a skilled fighter, yet I couldn't even sense danger outside of my own door?" Scoundrel nudged the girl's palm with a soft whine. She absentmindedly patted him on the head. "Some warrior I am," she scoffed.

"If you had woken earlier, what would you have been able to do?" Nyx muttered. "Even if you had saved one person, the others still would have died. You cannot be in multiple places at once."

"One person would have been enough!" Archer cried. "If I had been able to save even _one person_..." She took a deep, shaky breath. "But I couldn't. Because I would rather look the other way and invite a complete stranger into my bed than pay any attention to my own gut. I'm a naive fool." Her eyes narrowed at the fire. "I need to put that part of myself behind me. I need be strong...show no weakness. I need to steel myself and learn to shut my emotions away...I need to focus...I need to be like you, Nyx."

Nyx felt her blood chill. No. No one should be like her. "Stop right there." Archer looked up in surprise at Nyx's icy tone. "Don't you _dare_ say that you want to be like me." Nyx's hands were trembling ever so slightly from rage, and her sharp amber eyes were shut. "...Living in the Alienage," she began, forcing her voice to be even, "I witnessed abuse and murder more often than a child should have. Every member of the Alienage is family to me, and I felt the loss of every person and the pain of the others, but none was as painful as the day my mother was beaten to death in front of me." Archer sucked in a shocked breath. "I was still only a child then, but I blamed myself for her murder. That day, I swore to myself that I would never again show weakness to anyone, especially a human, and I locked my emotions away deep inside of me..." She locked eyes with Archer, who was watching Nyx with her full attention. "And it never helped. I could stop myself from showing emotion, but feelings aren't so simple to get rid of...it hurt every day. It still hurts. And I am none the better for it." Nyx placed her hand on Archer's in an almost motherly gesture. "Do not do what I did to myself. Don't shut your feelings away - let them _empower_ you. The memories of everyone you lost today...let them be your strength, your sword and your shield. _Grasp_ the anger and sorrow you feel and use it to exact your revenge...but never lose sight of who you are. Do you understand me?"

Archer was rendered speechless. Nyx's words touched her. How could she have thought for even one second that shutting her feelings away would have solved anything? Of course it wouldn't. And how sad her parents would have been to see her do such a thing...she really was a fool. Archer ducked her head in shame. "Yes," she mumbled. "I understand." She clenched her fists. "I will still need time to come to terms with what happened tonight, but...I will try to do as you ask."

She responded better than Nyx had expected she would. Satisfied that her work there was done, Nyx rose from her seat and turned to walk towards her and Alistair's tent.

"Nyx?"

The raven-haired woman stopped and looked over her shoulder when Archer softly called out her name. She could see tears in the girl's green eyes, illuminated by the glow of the fire.

"Thank you."

That gave Nyx pause. It wasn't often that a human thanked her with such sincerity...it made her feel a bit embarrassed. She inclined her head, the only sign of acknowledgement she gave before joining her lover in their tent.


End file.
